The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods utilized to provide amusement park experiences.
Amusement parks and other entertainment venues contain, among many other attractions, animated characters that interact with park guests. For example, the animated characters may walk around the amusement park, provide entertainment, and speak or wave at the amusement park guests, among other suitable actions. Certain animated characters may include a performer in a costume with an animated head that covers the performer's face. However, it may be difficult for the performer to operate the animated head to provide a realistic interaction with guests attending amusement parks.